In the known state of art, US20040216586 A1, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,831,219 B1 and 5,675,100 A patent documents have been encountered. In the patent document numbered US20040216586 A1; an algorithmic method called ps13 is described. The subject method calculates the correct pitch name of the notes in tonal musical passages, given the start time and the MIDI note number for each note in the passage only. The pitch name prediction with the method has 99.33% accuracy. In the patent document numbered U.S. Pat. No. 6,831,219 B1; an alternative system related to chromatic music notation. This system is based on the correlation of colours to the tones of a musical scale. In the patent document numbered U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,100 A; a system and method related to music printing information by making an improvement on the classic MIDI standard is described.
On the account of spelling the pitches, there is no method for scales other than the major and minor scales established in music theory. Additionally, determination of the convenience of the spellings of those other scales by subjective decisions, different spellings for the same scale in different publications and this causing an inconsistency especially in the publications aiming at compiling and publishing musical scale types are the present issues in the art.
In the computerized usage in the prior art, aiming at the notation of the five pitches other than the natural ones, either all of them were being shown as sharp or flat, or a fixed setting to cause generally incorrect results was determining which of the five would be shown as sharp or flat. Applications in which one could choose a major/minor tonality could only notate the chosen major or minor scale properly.
With the subject invention, a general method has been created which provides for the spelling of the pitches of thousands of scales that can be arbitrarily chosen as subsets of the chromatic scale alongside hundreds of known scales, in addition to conventional major and minor scales, and a computer application has been also made. Thereby, a solution that can eliminate the above listed issues is set forth.